


Say hello to another possibility

by Rosie_uwu (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Family Dynamics, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sherlock-centric, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosie_uwu
Summary: Near death experiences were scary, and the doctor hadn't seen family in years. So Tony, Peter, and Stephen take a trip to London
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Peter Parker, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Stephen Strange & John Watson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 30





	Say hello to another possibility

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks. Opinions are always wanted! Also requests!

New York was messy in more ways then one, oh yeah and it was cold in October. Tony was tired of the city after 5 years in the country side, so maybe it felt good taking a break to London with Stephen and apparently Peter "Are you sure your aunt said yes?" The inventor asked the 16 year old "yes Mr. Stark" Peter reassured, "I'm gonna ask anyway"

\------

Tony gave a confused look as they watched a woman run out of 221B tears streaming down her face as she clutched her pocketbook. Tony watched as a elder woman came to the open door and looked at them "do come in dears" she encouraged as she opened the door further

\------

Sherlock anxiously walked around the flat as he tried to think about the cause of the rabbits poor death "we've got a client" John reminded him "oh yes" Sherlock said as he looked to the door "Hello Strange" Sherlock greeted as he walked towards Stephen engulfing his cousin in a hug "oh so that really is his name" he heard the child with them mumble "Boyfriend?" Sherlock questioned in a whisper to Stephen after deduceing the odds "yup" The sorcerer confirmed. Sherlock watched as John walked up and introduced himself "John Watson" He greeted offering his hand, Tony shook it "Tony Stark" "I-im Peter, Peter Parker" the kid greeted akwardly 

\------

Sherlock and Tony happily sat on the floor and chatted away about various science topics while Peter rummaged through Sherlock's various science books and blog posts, while on the other side of the room Stephen and John sat rather akwardly at the opposite sides of the couch "how long have you known him?" The sorcerer questioned "about 13 years*" John said proudly. Had it really been _that_ long? "How long have you known Tony?" John asked and stared towards Stephen " about a year** " Stephen responded, John simply nodded. Stephen now chuckled "didn't my cousin fake his death at one point?" "Yes, and beat the shit out of him for it too" John explained rather frustrated now "I was his best friend and he didn't even tell me"

**Author's Note:**

> *this a rough estimate, I calculated there at least past 2010 and Endgame is set in 2023 so 13 years  
> **Forbes claims the better (not really) half of Endgame is spent 2023 and it appears to be about spring when they set the plan in stone so about August or September. Now your probably saying 'what about the 5 years?' this technically doesn't count because they weren't together.


End file.
